


ii. embrace

by Arachyle



Series: internecine [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Illusions, Poetry, Sifki Week 2019, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachyle/pseuds/Arachyle
Summary: "... two souls find haven in the holdsof raw truths and pleasant harmony..."an entry for day 2 "time travel" of Sifki Week 2019 on Tumblr





	ii. embrace

Battered wings soar the skies,  
darkened claws grip the wind.  
Emerald mist engulfs the trail  
of the fallen whose lives were blown  
like ash with no admonition.

Rubies litter the withering soil  
as iron-clad wings caress  
the dry fields of old yet never forgotten.  
Time swept by, a shadow by the morrow,  
leaving home as nameless grounds.

Foreign land, familiar view,  
the sight of life at beginning anew.  
Fond memories, tranquil hope,  
the portion of which the heart  
so much as holds unto the unknown.

Different bodies, same souls,  
the wings lead further  
to the realms within the unseen.  
Sudden relief, calm thoughts,  
the fate in which they were brought.

As lingering hues of shamrock and crimson  
mingle with the tingling particles of space,  
two souls find haven in the holds  
of raw truths and pleasant harmony. 

Their feathers touch with feelings untold,  
that by fate, they lost their pillar, their bone,  
and by fate, they found their mirror, their home.


End file.
